


In regards of Love (Eros)

by GoHACoyote



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom!yuuri, Submissive Top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: I  pretend to make this a series of nsfw drabbles of my favorite yoi couples.1. Victuuri (of course)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a self-taught non-native English speaker, so please be kind on me about misspellings or grammar issues, I accept constructive criticism! <3

Yuuri catched a sight of himself in the full-body mirror near the bed, granted, he doesn't always like what he sees, but this time he has to accept he looks really attractive, even with his glasses on. 

The deep blue corset around his waist contrasted beautifully with his skin color, it might have too many ribbons on it but he could fix it later, he really liked how it hugged his body tightly, and he might or might not be planning on using it under his normal clothes, because it made him feel so powerful (it might be have something to do with the fact that Victor fell on his knees the first day he used it). The high heels were a novelty, the foot arc that ballet gave him and the powerful calves he got from skating made them feel light and natural on his feet; at first he have thought on buying some classic black stilettos, but a moment of wildness made him order the black glitter ones, he was covered in glitter all the time from his suits anyway, and they looked so sexy on him. 

Victor moaned softly from the chair he was tied to, at the other side of the room, Yuuri smiled, his fiance was going to have to wait, because he wasn't done admiring himself, and him being able to do just that was Victor fault so, he had to deal with the consequences.

Yuuri looked at his own butt, was there anything more sinful than see-through underwear?, Very few things, he thought, it was plain black, the sewing lines were bold against his skin, like if they were trying to convince him it was actual underwear and failing miserably. His cock was already dark red and dripping, he couldn't help it, this newfound liking of Victor and him was really challenging his famous inhuman stamina.

Victor whimpered a little, his own cock already had a purplish shade, the poor thing, denied of any release thanks to their favorite golden cock ring.

"... Master"

Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh, he was still not used to be called that ( but he was willing to try). He picked up his leather whip and walked slowly and soundly towards Victor, who, blindfolded as he was, squirmed anxiously with every step Yuuri gave, he really loved his new heels.

"Say what you want pet, if you ask nicely I could grant it"

As if Yuuri could deny anything to Victor right now, but he was the only one who knew it so he teased the tip of Victor's cock with his whip to accentuate his words.

Victor licked his lips repeatedly.

"...Please let me cum inside you, sir!"

Yuuri's whip smacked lightly the skin of the tied man's inner thigh, he jumped in response, hurring to thank his master for it.

"Is that what you really want, pet?"

"Yes sir! I love to cum inside you, please!, Master..."

"Very well, I'll grant it, but you know what you need to do before that, right, Vitya?"

All of Victor's body trembled in expectation, and it pleased Yuuri.

"Yes sir, I have to prepare you with my tongue, sir"

Yuuri smiled fondly and pulled off his underwear, he turned his back at his pet, pressing the back of his legs against Victor's knees and bending a little. 

"So, what do you say now...?"

"Can I eat your ass please, master?"

Yuuri secured firmly his whip behind his Pet's neck with both hands, and pulled him roughly, shoving Victor face against his backside.

"Dinner's served~"

Victor licked enthusiastically, making a shameless mess, and Yuuri could barely keep himself on his feet because of that. Flushed red and covered in sweat as he was getting his ass eaten, Yuuri kept his eyes at the ceiling, thanking the universe for been given his beautiful new life at Victor's side.


End file.
